Abraham Van Brunt
The Headless Horseman (Richard Cetrone) was dispatched by former history professor turned Revolutionary War captain Ichabod Crane. Both the Horseman and Crane were later resurrected in the 21st Century Sleepy Hollow, where the horseman was revealed to be one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse: Death. Biography Pre-series The Horseman was a Hessian soldier who was part of the 5th Battalion, also known as The Shadow Warriors. He was the unknown assailant who chased Paul Revere and his allies murdering all three of them whilst Paul barely escaped with a manuscript containing his only weakness. Being one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, the Headless Horseman is practically immortal and possesses minimal invulnerability as he is capable of withstanding multiple gunshots and he was not fazed when Ichabod Crane hit him repeatedly with a shovel. However, Ichabod had been able to decapitate him with a sword in their initial encounter. It's possible that the Horseman may possess a limited healing factor. The Horseman can heat the blade of his broadaxe to 500 degrees. One of the Headless Horseman's only known weaknesses is that he is apparently weakened by sunlight which would make him easier to capture as he hid beneath a river during the day. He also immediately rode off on his horse in the middle of a gunfight with the police when the sun began to rise, causing his uniform to sizzle when touched by its rays. Also, while gunshots don't kill him, they do seem to temporarily stop him in his tracks. Another potential weakness is that the Headless Horseman may be only at less than half his true strength, so long as he stays separated from his head, which he needs to be whole again and to hasten the apocalypse. Since he is Death itself and one cannot kill Death, the only way to stop him is to hit him with sunlight or artificial sunlight (as Abbie and Ichabod used ultraviolet lights to capture him) and shackle him in a spell-protected area. Back in the 18th Century, the Headless Horseman had the use of a broadaxe and it was later as that he would wield this same weapon. The axe is known to heat up to 500 degrees in order to cauterize the wound of the victim's head every time the Horseman decapitates his victims. In addition, he carried another small throwing axe on his person, which could also heat up to 500 degrees (seemingly on command), seen when he tried and failed to strike Ichabod and hit the tombstone of Katrina Crane instead. Season One Later on while in the 21st Century, not only does he have the use of his axe, but at the end of episode one, he acquires a Mossberg 500 shotgun and a Colt M4A1 Carbine that is modified with a fore grip and holographic sight. He is also seen carrying a Glock 17 pistol as a sidearm. Aside from his weapons, the Headless Horseman also has a bandolier of 12 Gauge shotgun shells he uses for his shotgun. He also has another bandolier where he stores clips for his sidearm and carbine, as well as a belt that contains more clips. He got most of this from Andy Brooks's home in Sleepy Hollow when he broke in and took them from the weapons safe. Also, he relied on the use of a white horse as a mode of transportation, symbolizing his status as the Horseman of Death. Relationships The Headless Horseman is a non-social creature, preferring to work alone. He will work with other people but only for as long as The Demon requires him to. The only possible beings he might be willing to work with on a long term basis are the other three Horsemen of the Apocalypse. So far he has shown utmost loyalty to The Demon and his goal of starting the Apocalypse. As the Horseman of Death, the Headless Horseman is considered an enemy of all people living. He seems to hold special resentment towards Ichabod Crane as Crane was responsible for his defeat during the American Revolutionary War and subsequent decapitation. He also has displayed a great amount of animosity towards anyone who he sees as an obstacle to retrieving his severed head and completing the Apocalypse such as Sheriff August Corbin (for reasons currently unknown), Captain Frank Irving, the Reverend, and Abbie Mills. Trivia *In the actual Book of Revelation, Death is the Fourth Horseman of the Apocalypse, who rides a pale horse with Hell right behind him. In the series, Washington's Bible has the Headless Horseman as the First Horseman of the Apocalypse with the description of what in the actual Book of Revelation is Conquest. Though they have changed the description of Death in Washington's Bible with what is accurately stated in the Book of Revelation in newer episodes, his horse is still white and he is still the First Horseman of the Apocalypse. Quotes "And there before me stood a white horse, and its rider held a bow, and his name was Death." ''-Ichabod Crane quoting the Book of Revelations in Washington's Bible ''"When I beheaded him, that man didn't die because he was never a man at all. He is Death itself, lieutenant, and somehow...he has returned to Sleepy Hollow to finish what he started." ''-Ichabod Crane ''"Abbie...Abbie...you can't kill him, Abbie. He is Death." ''-Andy Brooks ''"You can't kill him. HE WON'T DIE, ABBIE!!!!" ''-Andy Brooks ''"And I heard, as it were, the noise of thunder. One of the four beasts saying: 'Come and see...'. Then behold, a pale horse, and his name that sat on him was Death.....and Hell followed with him." ''-Sheriff August Corbin quoting the Book of Revelations ''"The Redcoats had just ambushed us in the Hudson Valley. In a desperate hour, Washington called me to his tent. The Revolution, he explained, wasn't merely a war for the future of our country. It would determine the fate of every man, woman, and child on Earth. He gave me a mission: To kill a man who revealed himself in the Hudson shore. An unknown mercenary recognizable by a mark on his hand...that of a bow." ''-Ichabod Crane talking about why George Washington assigned him to kill the Horseman "''Do you have a name? Or should I just call you Death?" -Ichabod Crane interrogating the Horseman Image Gallery Sleepy Hollow 2.png|The Horseman before losing his head. Sleepy Hollow.png|Fighting in the Revolutionary War. Four horseman.png|The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Horseman.jpg|Headless Horseman on his horse carrying his Colt M4A1 Headless Horseman.jpg|Headless Horseman firing his Mossberg 500 at Abbie & Ichabod Shooting.jpg|Headless Horseman firing his M4A1 at a squad car Horseman5.png|Chasing down Paul Revere and the other riders. Horseman.png|Chasing down Paul Revere and other riders. Behind the Scenes Appearances References Category:Characters Category:4 Horsemen of Apocalypse Category:Alive Category:Season 1 characters